Pants
by Rivendell101
Summary: In which Natsu realizes it was all just a horrible dream and later has trouble finding his pants. Why does he need them in the first place? And how does all of it involve Lucy? NaLu AU For xXxAddicted2ChocolatexXx


**AN: For xXxAddicted2ChocolatexXx.**

**My sort of sequel to **_**Kiss It All Better**_**, if you haven't read that it's okay, this is a sort of sequel and can stand alone. **

**Summary: In which Natsu realizes it was all just a horrible dream and later has trouble finding his pants. Why does he need them in the first place? And how does all of it involve Lucy?**

**Pants**

**~I need you so much closer~**

_You didn't know._

My eyes shot open as I jolted awake on my bed. My breathing was ragged and, with mild embarrassment, I realized I was crying.

Why was I crying?

I stared up at the ceiling for several long moments, tears still rolling down my face, just trying to remember what had just happened.

Was I dreaming?

I must have been, most people don't just wake up crying for no reason whatsoever. Whatever I had been dreaming about must have been bad. I've had nightmares before, but they had never been bad enough to actually bring me to tears. I wasn't the type of person that cries easily.

Going by that logic another question was brought to my mind.

What exactly was I dreaming about?

I closed my eyes, trying hard to remember what had happened in the moments of sleep before I had woken up. After several moments little bits and pieces of my dream started coming back to me.

A still smoking gun was falling to the ground with a _crack_ that was inaudible over the sound of my own heartbeat.

A man was running away after what he had just done, after whom he had just hurt, no remorse whatsoever.

And I was holding the love of my life in my arms as she bled to death.

God, there was so much blood. There was so, so much blood.

And there was Lucy…

The dream came back to me in less than a second. I was in prison and Lucy and I had gone for a walk and Lucy had been shot and _oh god, Lucy!_

I rolled over in the bed in a panic, intent on finding my phone so that I could call the blonde, completely forgetting the fact that she had spent the night with me, and nearly crushed the pretty blonde that held my affections underneath me.

Lucy flailed as she woke up, wheezing under the weight of my body. "What the hell Natsu!" I looked down at her, startled for a moment, but then I met her eyes.

Before she could protest any further I sat up and pulled the small blonde against me forcefully, causing her to let out an indignant squeak. I buried my face in her neck, the same place she had been shot in my dream, and all I could think about was the blood.

I breathed her in deeply, cradling the confused blonde against my chest. "Thank god you're okay…" I mumbled into the curve of her neck, placing a light kiss over her pulse.

She was alive.

Lucy sighed, "Natsu what are you talking about?" When I didn't answer her she sighed again and tried to pull herself off of my lap.

Not going to happen. Not ever going to happen.

Before she could react I latched both of my hands onto her hips tightly, refusing to let her move away from me. She made a quiet noise at the gesture, and, if I didn't know better, I would have thought it was a hiss.

She placed her hands on my shoulders and tried to push herself away from me, probably to look into my eyes. I, stubbornly, declined releasing her in favor of running my nose down the front of her throat, smirking at the hitch in her breathing. "Natsu what is your problem?"

"Nothing," I whispered, kissing her throat for the second time that night, "I'm just glad you're here."

"What?" She was downright confused, I could tell that much. "Did you hit your head last night?"

"No." Truthfully I hadn't hit my head the night before. No, she was just driving me crazy. In a good way of course.

She sighed and shifted into a more comfortable position on my lap, with a leg on each side of my thighs, effectively straddling me. "Natsu," she whispered my name slowly, almost as if she was tasting the word on her tongue, "It is," a quick pause, "Three in the morning." She rested her head on top of mine and threw her arms lazily around my neck in defeat. "Is there a specific reason you woke me up?"

I swallowed; this was not something I wanted to talk about. "No, not really," I lied quickly.

She made a low sound in the back of her throat, "You're lying," she whispered.

I stiffened. "No I'm not."

"Yes you are," she laughed breezily, calming me down slightly.

"Okay, so if I was lying- which I'm not-, "I sputtered out quickly, "How would you know?"

"Natsu I have been dating you since we were eighteen- that's four years-, "she teased me, "And I've known you since we were sixteen."

I hummed in agreement, "Good point."

"That and you just suck at lying."

"Hey!" I tried to sound angry about that, really I did, but the laugh that bubbled out of my mouth sort of ruined the attempt. I sobered up after a moment and pulled her tighter against me. "I had a nightmare," I murmured quietly.

"Natsu," my name sounded sad and foreign at that moment, "You want to talk about it?"

I didn't, but if I didn't talk to her about it now I would never get back to sleep. "Sure."

She moved her hands to my skull and started to weave her fingers through my hair, playing with the oddly colored strands, waiting for me to start talking but not forcing me to speak anytime soon.

"You got hurt," I finally managed to choke out. She didn't say anything. "You got hurt because I didn't protect you."

"Natsu…"

I cleared my throat as best as I could, already feeling tears start to prick at the back of my eyes. "You died and I killed the bastard that hurt you."

"It was a dream," she whispered against my ear. "Nothing's going to happen to me and even if something did happen it would never be your fault."

"Lucy," her name came out harsher than I wanted it to, "You died because I wasn't able to stop it from happening." I felt so guilty about that part. If anything were to ever happen to her because I wasn't able to stop it I would never be able to live with myself.

I would never be able to live with her being hurt because of me.

"But you tried, right?" Her question caught me off guard. Of course I had tried. I would never just watch her get hurt with out trying to save her. I would never.

"Of course I tried."

I felt her smile against my skin, "Then that's all that matters."

I took a deep breath, slowly letting all of my worry and sadness flow out of me. "You got shot."

"Really?" I nodded. "Where?"

I smirked, a plan already forming in my mind. "Right," I moved my mouth to the left side of her neck, "Here," I quickly swiped my tongue across the smooth skin of her neck, causing her to let out a shocked cry followed by a giggle.

"Natsu! That tickled!"

I laughed and wrapped both of my arms around her waist, "I know, why do you think I touch you there?"

She hummed lowly, "So what else happened in this dream?"

"I was in prison."

"Natsu!"

"What?" I laughed again. "It's not like I purposely dreamt about going to jail." I nuzzled my face against the side of her neck. "Gramps was there."

"Makarov was in prison?"

"Well… not exactly," I admitted while thinking about the old man, seriously he was like ninety, and he was like a grandfather to me.

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?" Her lips brushed against my ear and I had to fight back the urge to shiver at the contact, because, really, it's not like that small action never happened.

"He was a prison guard." Lucy burst into hysterics at that bit of information. And, really, it was a funny picture. Makarov Dreyar was only around four feet tall. Him being a prison guard was a bit of a stretch from reality. "I'm serious Lu!"

Her arms tightened around my neck, "So let me get this straight," she murmured. "I was dead." I flinched at that. "You were in prison and Makarov," she let out a small chuckle, "Makarov was a prison guard."

"Yup. That's about it."

She giggled, "I'm not sure what's up with this strange fantasy of yours-, me and Makarov? Really? - But I am not going to participate in it," she teased.

"Lucy!" What the hell? "It's not like that!"

"What? It was an honest assumption!"

The two of us laughed together for several minutes before Lucy brought up a different question.

"Wait… how did I get shot?"

I pulled away from her slightly and met her eyes for the second time that night- early morning, whatever the hell it was- while I thought of my answer. Why had she been shot? I pressed my forehead against hers while I thought about it. "You know what… I don't exactly remember."

"Wow, nice job Natsu," she teased me. "You can't even remember how your dream girlfriend died." I growled at her playfully before tackling her and moving so that I was hovering above her on all fours.

"You take that back."

She quirked a brow at me from bellow. "Take what back? It's true."

I opened my mouth to argue and then snapped it closed just as fast. She had a point there.

I just stared down at her for a moment. God she was so beautiful. I let a smirk crawl over my face as I took in the love bites moving up the length of her neck, proof that what we had done the night before was real. My gaze traveled up her face and then I could see the laughter in her eyes and that… that was all I needed in life. I needed her to be happy and alive. I let my fingers trace the side of her face. "I love you so much…"

She let out a breathy laugh as she reached up and took my larger hand in hers, holding it tightly. "I love you too." I smiled as I leaned down to kiss her, letting her body mold to mine in a way that no other person's could.

The nightmare from earlier was pushed to the back of my mind as the kiss became more heated, my tongue dancing with hers and electricity coursing through my veins. I was lost in the sensation- lost in her. At that moment she was all I could feel and taste and I was letting myself drown in her scent.

I removed my mouth from hers; instead trailing kisses across her jaw and down her throat, allowing both of my hands to wander and coaxing an incredibly alluring sound from the back of her throat.

I let my left hand travel down her side before slipping it under her shirt- well my shirt, but that doesn't matter-, tracing random patterns across her stomach before moving the appendage to just under her breast; the other was pressed to the bed next to her head. She had one hand fisted in my hair; the other was skimming across my chest and stomach with fingers that were like ghosts, barely there.

I was honestly surprised she was letting me kiss her like this. I had woken her up at three in the morning and now I was trying to get in her pants again. Well figuratively anyway. She wasn't wearing any pants; I had gotten rid of the offending article of clothing some hours earlier when we had – holy shit, pants!

The sudden thought invaded my mind in an instant and before I knew it I had fallen off of the bed.

"Natsu!" Lucy peered at me over the edge of the bed, what was supposed to be concern in her eyes was outweighed by the laugh that spilled out of her mouth. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I whispered breathlessly. Where the fuck are my pants? I started to feel my way around the room is a desperate attempt to find the article of clothing that normally I wanted nothing to do with in the presence of my girlfriend. "Lucy, where are my pants?" Wow never thought I would ever say that to the gorgeous blonde not five feet away from me. I looked over at my girlfriend, who was currently looking at me like I was insane instead of helping me.

Her eyes narrowed at me in confusion, probably wondering why I was looking for my pants at three in the morning. "How the hell should I know where your pants are?" She asked me.

I tossed a glance her way, still on the hunt for my elusive pants. "You were here when I took them off!" You remember, right Lucy? It was right before we had-.

She scoffed at me. "You had me pushed up against the wall with your tongue shoved half way down my throat when you took them off," that… was an undeniably true fact, but it didn't help my situation. "I wasn't exactly watching to see where you threw them!"

I looked over at Lucy. She was currently lying on the bed on her stomach, head propped up in one of her hands, and the other was rubbing the space between my cat Happy's ears. She was just watching me act like a fool. She blinked at me lazily, "If you're in such a hurry to put your pants on why don't you just go and grab a different pair?"

I shook my head wildly, "It has to be that pair!" How could I be so stupid! Just throwing my pants off like that! Oh god what if something happened to it? What if it was damaged or lost forever?

"Lucy, Lucy you have to help me find my pants! You have to!"

"Natsu, would you please calm down?"

"I can't!"

And suddenly she was in front of me, both of her hands cupping either side of my face, "Stop acting crazy!"

I met her eyes after a brief moment, she looked almost… nervous. I didn't want her to be nervous around me. The very thought didn't sit right with me.

After a moment I let myself relax and wrapped my arms around her, holding her against my chest.

I pushed my face into her hair, "I'm sorry, Lucy."

She laughed lightly, "Its okay." She pressed a light kiss onto my bare chest. "But what's so important about these specific pants?"

I pressed my lips to her temple. "I can't tell you. It's a surprise."

"Do I want to know?"

My lips twitched up into a smile, "Believe me you want to know."

And that was that. Her presence calmed me down and I merely stood there and enjoyed the feeling of having her in my arms.

Happy meowed once, but I ignored him.

Then he meowed a second time and Lucy started to pull away from me. "Natsu…"

I tried to pull her back against me, but she swiftly evaded my attack.

She ducked under my arm.

The damn cat was a cock blocker.

Lucy walked over to Happy and I could swear that the cat was smirking at me brightly. He was probably laughing at me silently too.

"Natsu!" Lucy voice pulled me away from the, rather malicious, thoughts directed at my cat. I looked at her and she held up something in her hands. "I found your pants!"

I lunged forward and practically tackled her in my arms. Thank you Happy.

She laughed before handing me the article of clothing I had been looking for for the past twenty minutes or so. Being as stealthy as I could I reached into the pocket and pulled out what it was I was looking for. Then I threw the pair of pants over my shoulder.

I turned to Lucy, ready to tell her what it was I needed to say, only to catch the look of disbelief spread across her face. "What?"

"That's it?" She practically hissed at me. Ouch, what did I do this time? "You freak out and spend nearly a half hour looking for a specific pair of pants, hold them for two seconds, and then just toss them over your shoulder?" I took a chance and glanced at her eyes. Oh yeah, she was pissed.

"Well," I started, trying to think of something that wouldn't get me killed. "I wasn't really looking for the pants to begin with."

Okay, probably not the best thing to say.

I met her eyes again.

Okay, definitely _not_ the best thing to say.

Damn, if looks could kill… Well, I would be six feet under at that point in time.

Lucy was going to kill me; she was actually going to kill me. Any sympathy she had had for the nightmare was gone.

"Excuse me?"

"Okay," I swallowed, "That didn't come out right." She crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for me to explain myself. That was just one of the things that I love about her. No matter how bad I screw up she always gives me a chance to explain myself.

"Natsu…"

I almost winced at the sour note my name held, "Yeah?"

"Explain yourself."

I took a single step forward and coiled my arms around her, pressing my forehead against hers. "I wasn't looking for my pants." She raised a brow at me. "Okay I sort of was. I was looking for something that was in my pants therefore I had to find my pants."

Her look softened and she placed her arms around my neck. "And what were you looking for?"

I leaned down and kissed the side of her neck gently, "I'm getting to that part." I bit down on the spot I had just kissed briefly before moving back up to look her in the eyes.

"I have loved you for the longest time," I whispered to her. I wasn't sure why I was whispering, there was no one else around to hear me. "And I don't ever want to lose you."

I looked away from her for a moment, "Natsu," she cupped my face and turned my head to face her, "What's wrong."

"It's just… as silly as it sounds, the reason I was looking for my pants is because I remembered how you died in the dream. I had taken you out late on a walk because there was something I needed to tell you."

"Natsu…?"

"And I'm going to tell you now, because, hopefully, there's no chance of you being shot this time." She laughed lightly at that. "Like I said, I've loved you for the longest time. Probably since the day I met you. And I am so happy that I asked you out senior year. I don't know what I would do with my life if you weren't in it." Probably die… or start a drug cartel, something like that.

Maybe even go to jail.

I took a deep breath, "That's why I have to ask you something."

She tilted her head to the right slightly, "What is it Natsu."

I raised the object in my hand so that she could see it. Her eyes widened at what she saw. "Marry me."

She stared up at me in shock for the better part of a minute and then-.

"Yes!"

That one word made me so happy that I picked her up and spun her around until I fell over backwards onto the bed with her on top on me.

"I love you," I whispered.

She giggled. "I love you too."

Then she kissed me and I forgot about the world around me.

**~I need you so much closer~**

**AN: The deed is done! **

**It only took me a day to write this time versus the three it took me to write **_**Kiss It All Better**_**! Yay!**

**I hope you liked it xXxAddicted2ChocolatexXx!**


End file.
